


灰姑娘日向与狛枝王子

by Violasisi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 架空向 童话新编放弃治疗的剧情走向有日向女装以上





	灰姑娘日向与狛枝王子

“王子要征婚了！！！国内年满16岁的未婚人士都可以成为候选人！！！想要参加的人请于一周后晚上7点在王宫参加蒙面舞会！！！”  
随着布告官的宣传以及官员的奔走相告，这个新闻逐渐在邻里间成为热议话题。  
“王子也终于到了该选妃的年龄了。”  
“选完妃就该即位了吧？”  
“还以为会娶邻国的公主呢，没想到竟然是在自己的国家选。”  
“毕竟只是一个人口不足五万小国家，估计别的国家的公主也看不上吧。”  
“但是我们国家的财力可是不输给周边的某些大国的，再加上王子大人自身又知书识礼，头脑聪慧，相貌英俊。肯定会有很多公主喜欢的。”  
“那为什么要从国内海选呢？还要用蒙面舞会的形式？”  
“估计是有什么打算吧？毕竟是王子，考虑的东西肯定也和我们这些平民不一样。”  
“说不定王子大人早就看上了谁家的姑娘，想要凭借自身的“幸运”，俘获姑娘的芳心呢？”  
“嗯！有道理。”  
“不过，通告中似乎没有限定性别啊？”  
“……………………”  
“事情看来很复杂呢。”  
XX国，是一个临海人口不足五万人的小王国，由于地理位置极佳，再加上王室管理有方，依靠海上贸易成为了在该地区相对富庶的国家。由于王室清廉正直而深得民众的的爱戴，几十年前国王夫妇在一场空难中遇难，而唯一的继承人狛枝凪斗王子却奇迹般幸运的生还，由于王子年幼还无法即位，现在国内的政事先由经验丰富的忠心的老臣们处理，王子则是先学习成为一个国王所必需的知识，现在已经顺利的长成了一个让人期待的优秀王子。  
除了自身的优秀，狛枝王子还有一个特殊的才能，就是“幸运”。简单来说，越大的不幸背后就有越大的幸运。除了在空难中奇迹般的生还，最经典的事情还是狛枝王子在某一年外出被绑匪绑架，就在民众都为狛枝王子担心时，王国的卫兵抓到了绑匪，解救了王子。而在这不幸的事件发生过后，国家顺利的和邻国签署了利润丰厚的贸易单。最近似乎又由于“幸运”这一才能，被国外的名门高中录取，正在那里深造。  
王子今年已经年满16周岁，到了可以即位的年龄，而在对于一位贤明的国王，慎重的选择一位贤惠的王妃是必要的。再加上城内的少女（和少男）们早已对每年国庆日时站在城堡的阳台上挥手的狛枝王子的风度所倾倒，再加上王子传言中王子本人彬彬有礼，博学多识，聪明伶俐。所以城内的适龄少男少女们早就已经开始选舞会所用的华丽的新礼服，通过运动节食来变的更苗条，期望到时王子能对自己一见倾心。不难想象，一周后的蒙面舞会，会掀起怎样的腥风血雨。  
但是，同样住在这个国家的，符合参加舞会的条件的，年满16岁的未婚少年，日向创，却对这个国家最近的大骚动事件漠不关心，只是在认真的思考着晚餐的食材。  
而且如果问他为什么不对这么近乎完美的王子举办的以征婚为目的的蒙面舞会有兴趣，他大约会怒气冲冲的骂道。  
“什么王子啊！！！！！谁会对那个家伙异想天开弄出的闹剧有兴趣！！！！”  
日向对狛枝坏道一提到这个名字就情绪失控的印象来源于在学校时的冲突。  
日向的父母早逝，之后跟着父亲娶得继母和两个姐姐一起生活，因为自己想发现自己的才能而离开家，用在家时干所有家务的代价换来继母支付高昂的学费，也因此能够进入专门研究和发现才能的希望之峰学园预备学科就读。  
而在那里，却和隐瞒了自己的真实身份在这读书的狛枝遇见了。在异国他乡遇见自己国家的人应该感到高兴才对，但狛枝每次见到自己都会出言讽刺自己是毫无才能的预备学科，本来打算见到他就躲开，但是不知道为什么，只要去去到本科十有八九就会遇见他。而对认识的本科同学，却是除了崇拜还是崇拜，还说什么“看到因才能而闪闪发光的大家真是希望洋溢啊。”让本科的同学们有时也不知该如何应对。  
什么完美的王子大人啊，就是个希望厨变态！！！  
而且自己早就已经有喜欢的人了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
那是父亲还没有去世的时候。  
日向当时只不过五六岁，还是活泼好动的小孩子的年纪，尽管大人再三叮嘱不要跑进家附近的，围绕城中央的城堡的森林里去，但小孩子的好奇心会因大人的禁止而更加旺盛。有一天，因为自己的球不小心掉到了森林里，日向想着仅仅就在森林边的话，应该没有问题，就带着好奇心跑进森林里去找球了。  
然而越走越深，树林更加昏暗，高达茂盛的树木的叶子遮蔽了阳光而显得阴暗，不知道自己走了多长时间的日向眼前只有蔓延的绿色，耳边传来的此起彼伏的虫鸣以及风吹过树叶的沙沙声，远方似乎时不时有野兽的低吼。  
球还是没有找到，因为迷路的恐惧和平时听到的关于这片森林的吓人的故事在日向脑中不断循环，再加上因为进入陌生环境的高度警备，日向的精神已经紧张到了极限。

嘎啊————————  
“呜哇！”  
正在精神紧张时，日向的头上突然飞过一只发出长啸的鸟，日向被吓了一大跳，终于忍不住，崩溃般的蹲在地上抱着脑袋大哭起来。  
不知道哭了多久，树林里的又转暗了一层，天马上就要黑了。日向迷了路，不知道如何回家。大哭已经停止，只是还在微微抽泣，不知道接下来如何是好。  
“别哭了，你怎么了？”  
忽然有个好听的声音向自己搭话，还是在这种本该人影无踪的森林深处，日向吸了吸鼻子，从手臂里好奇的抬起了头。  
是个有着好看的白色卷发和绿猫眼石色的的大眼睛的，和自己一般大的小姑娘。皮肤白白的，身上很干净，穿的衣服一看就知道是十分华贵的布料制成的，繁复而细密的针线彰显出主人身份的尊贵。怀中还抱着自己掉到森林的球 。  
简直好看到不像是人类。日向呆呆的望着眼前的小姑娘惊人的美貌不出声，连脸上的泪痕和鼻涕都忘了擦。  
本该没有人的地方忽然出现了好看的小姑娘，还温柔的向自己搭话。  
难道是大人口中常说的，森林里住着的善良的精灵们吗？  
正当日向想开口询问时，漂亮的精灵说话了。  
“这是你的球吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“是因为想追球才到森林里来，结果迷路了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你的家在什么地方，我送你回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
精灵拉起日向的手，比起自己的手的温热，精灵的手的牵上去凉凉的，但却莫名的让日向感到安心。精灵带着日向走着，不一会，日向就认出了回到了自己进入森林的入口。  
“谢谢你。”  
“以后不要随便跑进森林里，很危险的。”  
“嗯……那个。”  
“什么？”  
“你能来我家玩吗？我家有好吃的零食和好玩的玩具。”日向鼓起勇气问道。  
“我想去……可是……不被允许……”  
精灵犹豫着，表情惋惜的拒绝了。  
是因为自己是精灵，所以不能离开森林吗？不能来自己家玩，真遗憾啊。日向心想。  
可是就这样分别，未免太可惜了。  
“那……你能和我做朋友吗？”日向再一次鼓起勇气，有点害羞的问道。  
“Pengyou？”似乎是第一次听到这两个字，精灵迷惑的睁大眼睛，歪头看向日向。  
“对，朋友。就是关系很好，能一起说话，一起玩的同伴。”日向解释道。  
精灵低下头，皱着眉，似乎纠结着，日向心里怀着一丝希望等待着回答。  
“你有才能吗？”精灵纠结半天，忽然抬起头问道。  
“才能？”  
“对，才能，你有吗？”  
“这个……似乎暂时没有……”  
“如果你有才能就好了，大人们说，因为我才能，父母死掉了。如果我们成为朋友，你也因为我的才能而死掉的话，我会很伤心的。”  
“所以你希望我有才能来保护自己吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么做个约定好了，我从今往后努力的寻找才能，如果找到了，你就和我成为朋友，好吗？”  
“好！”精灵十分开心的回应道。  
“那我回来怎么找到你呢？”  
“嗯…我把这个给你吧，到时候你遇见我的话，给我看这个，我就知道是你啦。”精灵说着，从脖子上摘下一个东西，放到日向手里，日向一看，是一枚雕刻精致的戒指。  
“那就这么说定了！等我找到才能，要和我做朋友啊。”日向不舍得轻轻地亲了精灵的唇，之后和精灵挥手告别，飞速的跑向了家的方向。  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，在吻了精灵之后，精灵原本苍白的脸上浮起了微微的红色。  
日向君回家后才想起来，自己的球落在精灵那里，忘记拿走了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
一周后的晚上。  
在帮助姐姐们忙完装束看她们和继母坐上马车去舞会后，日向关上门，准备享受难得的清闲时，转身看到大厅中央不知何时站着一只穿着可以说是恶趣味的裙子，拿着心形魔法棒的粉色兔子玩偶，正在笑眯眯的看着自己。  
“唔呼呼~日向君~去不成舞会很伤心吧~”  
玩偶说话了。  
日向掐了一下自己，好痛，这不是在做梦。  
因为疲劳过度而产生幻觉了吗……还这么恶趣味……日向捂着额头，对自己的想象力绝望了。  
“没关系的~作为你是好孩子一直努力到现在的的表扬~兔美老师这就用魔法把你打扮美美的~然后用南瓜马车送你去舞会~尽情的享受今晚吧~唔呼呼~”  
奇怪的兔子玩偶用魔法棒对着日向一挥，日向亲眼看着从仗尖冒出的彩虹色的缎带和五颜六色的爱心朝自己飞来，包围住自己。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊这是什么东西放开我！！！”日向在缎带和爱心中拼命挣扎，可是很快被淹没。  
“唔呼呼，不用害羞哟~这是你应得的奖励~”自称兔美老师的粉色兔子看着被淹没的日向，笑嘻嘻的说。  
不一会，缎带和爱心消失了，日向虚脱般的靠在门上。  
“来吧~日向君~看看人家魔法的成果~王子殿下一定会对你一见倾心的~”兔子玩偶说着，又一挥魔棒，在日向前面变出一个全身镜。  
这是什么？  
日向呆呆的望着镜子前的自己。  
及腰的乌黑长发， 华丽的羽毛面具，露肩背的层层蕾丝拖到地面的亮闪闪的蓬蓬的粉色长裙，和自己的手掌严谨的贴合的长手套，从脚的触感来看，自己似乎还穿着高跟鞋。基于原本的可爱的圆眼睛而发挥五官优势的精致妆容让日向差点认不出镜中的自己。  
诶？自己的女装原来这么好看吗……等等！重点不是那个！为什么自己会突然变成这样啊？！而且这只奇怪的玩偶兔子是从哪来的？！！日向的脑子已经开始混乱了。  
“唔呼呼~伦家的魔法很厉害吧~呀！时间不多了！我们现在就出发吧~”兔子玩偶忽略陷入混乱的日向，魔杖一挥，门打开，外面停着一匹白色的骏马，后面是南瓜形状的马车。  
算了……事已至此……随意而安吧……没有察觉到自己已经坏掉的日向放弃了逻辑思考，跨入了马车，门砰的自动关上，马车行驶了起来。  
行驶到半路，日向似乎听见外面有嘈杂的叫喊声，进而兔子玩偶发出悲鸣。  
“呀——————为什么会有老鼠！！！人家最害怕老鼠了！！！”  
日向看到窗户边有黑色的人影飞速掠过，紧接着原本平稳行驶的马车忽然加快了速度，颠簸也大了起来，行驶了一段后，马车紧急停下。日向没把握好平衡，摔下了座位。  
什么啊……被劫道了吗……日向模模糊糊的想着，门开了，一个蒙面的黑衣男做了个请的手势，门外是一栋房子，黑洞洞的大门敞开，似乎在让日向进去。  
今晚都是什么和什么呀……  
一系列事情的离奇展开，让日向抱着一丝好奇和警觉下车，提着裙子踏入了门内。  
门忽然关闭，四周一片漆黑。正当日向摸索着墙壁想找电灯的开关时，黑暗的深处忽然传来声音。  
“呀，日向君，欢迎光临~”  
“…！狛枝！”一听这有辨识度的语调和熟悉的声音，日向立刻就明白对面是谁，咬牙切齿的喊出了声音主人的名字。  
“…哈哈，果然凭声音就被认出来了~真不愧是日向君呢。”  
“这一切都是你搞的鬼吗！！！”  
“讨厌呢日向君~只是听说有这种传说所以才试试~没想到竟然成功了。”  
“？！什么传说？”  
“国内有个奇怪的兔子玩偶魔法使会在每次举行盛大的节日时去看起来最可怜的人家里对他施展魔法让他参加舞会，但是兔子最害怕的是老鼠。虽然说是传说…抱着半信半疑的态度让卫兵去试了试……没想到是真的呢……”  
“……不管那只兔子，总之这个舞会我没有兴趣参加，可以让我走了吗？”  
“不行哟日向君，你是今天这场舞会的主角哟。”  
“？！！什么鬼？！！！”  
“呐日向君，其实我早就喜欢上你了。”  
“哈？？？”那个平时总是讽刺自己的狛枝？？？面对狛枝突如其来的告白，日向一时有点摸不着头脑。  
“原本是动用王子的权力把你抢过来的，但是那帮大臣怎么样都不允许。经过商议之后，才出现现在的结果。”  
“哈啊？？？”  
“呐日向君，和我玩个游戏吧？”  
“内容是，等一下你去参加舞会，如果在舞会结束之前，我没有找到你，那就算你赢了，我放弃。”  
“但是如果我找到了，你就要放弃反抗，老实的和我订下婚约，乖乖的成为我的王妃。”  
“哈啊啊？？？？？”  
“而且我也没有作弊哟，虽然现在和你在一个房间说话，但是因为黑暗，我不知道可你现在是什么打扮呢。”  
“我还没有同意…！”  
“日向君，你会和我比胜负吧？”  
“等…！！！”  
“哈哈，好期待呢，日向君今天的打扮，难不成，是女装？”  
“…！才不是！”  
“声音有瞬间的犹豫，看来猜中了呢。日向君，之后要提高警惕哟。那么快让我发现就不好玩了不是吗。”  
“你…！”  
“那么，游戏开始。”  
随着狛枝的话语落下，大门敞开了，光亮照进，欢快的音乐传了过来。日向外面是二楼的走廊，下面是穿着华丽的礼服，戴着面具跳舞的男男女女，日向回头，发现狛枝早就消失了。  
没办法，只能混入人群中，不让狛枝发现了。日向这么想着，朝着楼下走去。  
“快点想起来吧。”  
日向君。  
狛枝在宣布游戏开始之后，悄声的，落寞的喃喃自语，伴随着一声叹息，隐没在黑暗中，没有被日向听见。  
——————————————————————————————————  
可恶，被算计了！  
日向一边下楼，一边咬牙切齿的在内心暗暗骂道。  
先不说刚才狛枝通过套话知道自己现在的打扮是女装，整体的形势都对自己很不利，从小在这长大的对整体空间结构和每个角落都无比熟悉的王宫，随时调动王宫内所有士兵的权力，身为王子从小接受的帝王学的权谋的教导，再加上跟随大臣们见识学习的同各国政要的谈判交锋的经验，让他对这种游戏游刃有余。  
而自己目前惟一的优势是狛枝还不知道的，可以混迹在人群中让他不能认出自己的打扮。  
虽然差距悬殊，但日向并不打算就此投降。  
突然的什么“喜欢”啊！  
明明在学校见到自己都是一脸不悦的出言讽刺！  
身为王子在光天化日之下强抢民男！  
还逼别人玩这种强制规则，自己胜算极大的游戏！  
这哪里是喜欢啊！  
喜欢的话不应该认真的告白吗！  
什么呀那轻浮的语气！  
凭什么要让那个变态希望厨混蛋称心如意啊！  
就算被抓到自己也要咬他一口！  
怀着对各种各样的事情的怒火，日向一边匆匆下楼，一边想着刚才询问侍卫舞会的具体安排得到的回答。  
蒙面舞会一共五个小时，从七点举行到十二点。  
就是说，只要在十二点之前不被狛枝发现，就是自己的胜利了。  
任何想要在舞会结束前离开的人都必须掀开面具，经过卫兵的盘查。在全王宫都在狛枝掌握下的现在，只要自己被卫兵盘查的那一刻，就已经等同于狛枝赢了。而且看门口守卫的士兵的密度和数量，似乎直接突破不是什么明智的选择。  
刚才往楼下看去，现场分为舞会区和提供点心和饮品的社交区，穿着华丽的礼服的男女们或是在舞会区翩翩起舞，或是在社交区端着酒杯闲谈。狛枝会在十点钟宣布一项事前内容保密的比赛，并在十二点宣布获胜者，而胜出者会获得“令人惊喜”的奖励。  
…总之，在敌人没有出招的情况下，贸然行动有暴露自己的可能，不是上策。而且看样子在十点的时候，狛枝会有什么大动作，在这之前，还是先用人群作为掩护隐藏其中，思考一下狛枝采用的计策，到时随机应变吧。  
说起来，自己也还没吃晚饭，先去晚餐区吃点东西吧。  
日向确定了暂时的方针，提着裙子，往晚餐区小跑过去。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
蒙面舞会从七点举行到十二点。参与者共4542人，男人2249人，女人2293人，经检测均未携带武器。全场连同请来的贵族和同学，卫兵，演奏者，服务生等后勤人员加在一起，一共5598人。整个宫殿为12万平方千米，有9栋楼房，37个出口，8座庭院和1500个房间。  
如果日向跑到大厅之外的地方去的话会很难办。但是在重重士兵的守卫之下从大厅逃脱的可能性极小。整个大厅为22500平方米，分为了有演奏者的舞会区和有侍者的社交区，而吃的都是事先准备好的，因此本次舞会的后厨并没有开放。  
日向君想要藏起来的话，有三种方式。  
第一种是躲到隐蔽的地方。目前公共活动的区域共分为一楼的大厅和二楼的走廊及阳台，都是开放的地方。虽然以日向现在的装扮去女厕所躲藏应该是没问题，但是他的羞耻心不会让自己做出这种事。大厅周围的房间只开放了能够容纳被邀请而来的贵族和同学的数量，其余的都是封闭的，而日向混进去也很难。但是也不能排除有些好色的贵族会把在蒙面舞会上看上的女性拉近自己房间，毕竟每个房间都有单独的更衣室。不过具体是哪些人自己心里也有数，到时候去看一看。还有，日向君也很可能和“他们”碰见。  
第二种方式是换装打扮，一种是和在场的工作人员，比如卫兵，服务生，演奏者交换衣服，和卫兵大概是不可能，这次特意吩咐卫兵不要单独行动，就是为了不让日向有可趁之机。演奏者也不太可能，因为从学校的交往来看，日向君没有专业的乐器演奏技能，如果换装成演奏者，不能够驾驭乐器，撒谎称身体不适反而会更加引人注意。服务生有可能，不过因为之前考虑到了，特意把服务生安排到可以观察到谁不对劲的人数。如果日向扮成服务生反而好办了。  
第三点就是混入人群，这个就有点棘手了，虽然王宫内是自己的主场，但是蒙面舞会参与的人数太多，就算知道日向现在的打扮是女装，先不考虑他和别人交换成男装的话，范围还是太大了。如果根据日向平时的思考模式考虑他的行动的话，一贯谨慎小心的他应该是先隐藏在人群中，等待着自己会做什么。  
似乎他今天一直在为自己的继母和两个姐姐做准备，直到把他们送出门为止，都没有吃晚饭，为了补充体力，应该会在有自助餐的社交区吃东西吧？那就先去社交区，看看有没有一个一直在吃东西的女生吧。如果找不到，就按照刚才思考的顺序依次来，不用着急，在日向被囚禁在宫中的现在，先逗日向玩玩来暖暖场，十点的行动才是正餐。  
狛枝决定后，戴上面具，不从正门，而从偏门悄悄地走了出去。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————  
王宫的草饼真好吃呀！  
走到社交区后，在自助餐旁边，日向见到了自从回来之后就再也没吃过的，自己最喜欢的食物。开始怀疑是陷阱，但是草饼传来的的阵阵香味让日向忍不住，抱着被抓就被抓吧，在这之前也要填饱肚子的想法，日向自暴自弃般的拿起了草饼开吃了。  
为什么周围的人周围的人光端着酒杯在聊天，而不吃东西呢？  
日向吃完草饼，意犹未尽的舔着手指，暗中观察着四周。  
日向太低估女孩子们了。  
为了参加这个舞会，有不少人从消息宣布的那一刻开始就一直节食到现在，就是为了在蒙面舞会上大放光彩，到了会场，怎么能因为几块小点心的诱惑就功亏一篑呢？  
不过也因为如此，桌子上的餐点基本上都没被怎么吃掉，就在日向想尝尝其他糕点的时候，肩忽然被人搭上了。

糟了！被发现了？！  
日向心跳不已的紧张的转头。  
却发现是一个带着面具的胖胖的、穿着考究的微秃的男士。  
不是狛枝啊。  
正当日向放下心来时，男士激动的说话了。  
“这位小姐，我被你吃东西时天真的样子迷倒了，简直像天鹅在优雅的啄食，又如刚满月的小鹿在不紧不慢的享受着春天新鲜的牧草。请问，你能上赏光和我跳个舞吗？”  
“那、那个，抱歉，我现在并没有跳舞的心情。”日向努力小声的不让他认出自己是女性。  
“不用这么害羞嘛，我的明月。如果不愿跳舞的话，那就请和我去那边的房间说说话吧，我可是贵族哟，和王子也很熟悉，如果有机会的话，我也可以将这个无辜的涉世未深的天使给王子介绍…”胖胖的男士仍然继续说着。  
什么？！把狛枝招过来？！！那不就更不行了！  
“谢谢你的好意…但现在我真的不想…”  
“来吧，我亲爱的，映照刚刚升起的太阳第一缕光辉的的水仙花尖的露水，不用因为害怕你的美貌惊扰了森林中的鸟儿低垂你美丽的脖颈…”  
两人的拉扯不休聚集了越来越多人的目光，日向有些着急了。  
“喂！那家伙是和我一起的！你能不能放手！”这时，忽然有第三者介入。  
“啊！这位个子小小的先生！你还是不懂真正的美丽...”  
“啊？你再说一遍？信不信我把你装在水泥中沉到海里去？！”  
“…非常抱歉、我失礼了。”或许是被对方的威势所压倒，胖胖的男士灰溜溜的放开日向走了。  
“没事吧？到哪都有这种莫名其妙的家伙。”男生走近，黑白条纹的西装，个子小小却不失威严的身材，让日向莫名觉得非常熟悉，于是试探着询问道。  
“谢谢…九头龙？”  
小个子男生惊了一下，打量着日向。  
“你认识我？”  
“是我啊，日向，日向创。”  
九头龙的表情更加惊讶了，上下反复打量着日向，似乎不敢相信。  
“日、日向？！你怎么打扮成这样子？！”  
“经历了很多...总之…先找个没人的地方听我解释吧…”日向感受到周围仍未散去的视线，压低了声音。  
“明白了。先跟我来吧，那几个家伙也在。”九头龙转身带路，日向提起裙子跟上。

【房间内】  
“……日向，你什么时候觉醒了那方面的兴趣了？”  
“哟日向！没看出来啊！”  
“日向桑，非常漂亮的打扮哟。”  
“嗯…我想…意外的合适呢？”  
“不是那样的…”  
望着眼前你一言我一语的学校的同学们，日向欲哭无泪的和他们解释了事情的经过。  
“狛枝那家伙喜欢你？！！”  
“左右田君，重点不在那里吧…应该”  
“狛枝那家伙干起这种事来真是意外的专业啊，吓唬人是那家伙的天赋吗？”  
“不是挺好的吗日向！那家伙似乎是什么超厉害的人！嫁给他的话至少吃的是不愁了！”  
“哇，王子爱上了平民，听起来像是童话般的美好的故事啊！”  
“童话里有诱拐犯王子和女装癖平民吗。”  
面对反应有太多地方值得吐槽的同伴们和一直在吃房间内的食物的终里，日向顾不得担任吐槽役了。焦急的弯下腰鞠躬，想要拜托他们。  
“拜托了！帮帮我！！如果被狛枝抓到了真的会很困扰的！”  
“不用那么拜托我们也是你的伙伴哟，日向桑。”  
“索尼娅…”日向抬起头，感动的望着端庄的对自己笑着的索尼娅。  
“既然索尼娅小姐这么说了！我肯定会帮我的灵魂之友的！对吧日向！”  
“那左右田，我们现在就交换装扮吧。”  
“这…别的任何事都可以！”  
“当然了！我的兄弟肯定要帮了！”  
“嗯，日向君，不用担心哟，一切都没有问题的。”  
“虽然不太懂是什么事情，不过大家都这么说，干劲涌上来了！好的！！！把王宫破坏掉让日向逃走的事情是吧！！！交给我！”  
“终里桑…如果你那么做可能麻烦会更大哟…”  
“大家…”  
正当日向沉浸在获得同伴的帮助的喜悦和感动时，忽然听见有人敲门。  
“狛枝殿下想要和各位见面，请问各位现在方面吗？”  
“！！！”  
“喂七海，快把日向拉到更衣室去。没有问题！”  
“明白。”  
“好的，那么，请各位稍等片刻。”  
听到狛枝要来，九头龙先是小声紧张的命令七海，之后提高语调大声的回答侍者。七海同样小声的回答九头龙后，拉着日向来到更衣室关闭并反锁上了门。日向在确认暂时安全后舒了一口气，紧接着耳朵贴在门上听外面在说什么。  
“呀大家~之前没有亲自迎接真是失礼了~玩的开心吗~”  
“没有的事，能够被狛枝桑邀请十分荣幸了。”  
“嘛，当时邀请了全部的同学，但大家都有事，你们能来我已经很满足了，为什么不出去享受舞会呢？”  
“切，外面都是不认识的家伙，还不如在这呆着舒心。”  
“是啊，而且这里的吃的已经够了！不用再去外面！”  
“啊哈哈，为什么不出去看看呢，说不定会有新的相遇哦。”  
“你到底来干什么的啊狛枝！”  
“不要生气嘛左右田君，深呼吸深呼吸。只是想来确定一件事，咦？七海桑不在？更衣室的门也关着？是在里面吗？”  
“不可以哟狛枝桑，女孩子们因为秘密才更加可爱哟。”  
“哈哈，被索尼娅桑说教了呢。”  
“能获得索尼娅大人的说教是你的光荣呀狛枝！”  
“看到大家状态这么好我就放心了，那我先走啦。”  
狛枝转身向门外走去，正当大家因为狛枝的离开而松了口气时，他却在即将要走出门时忽然停下脚步，发问。  
“大家，应该见到日向君了吧？”

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“吧唧吧唧吧唧”  
面对狛枝突如其来的，明明是问句却用肯定的语气提出的问题，除了无视气氛一直在吃的终里，大家不知道如何反应。而趴在门上偷听的日向则是心中一紧。  
“没、没有啊狛枝，不如说为什么会突然提到日向啊？”  
“嘛，虽然形式有点奇特，但一应也算是邀请他来了，他似乎心情很不好的样子，对他告白也没有回应，气冲冲的走了。”  
“……”  
“呐？真的没有见到吗？”  
“真烦人啊狛枝！说了没有就是没有！没事就赶紧走吧！”  
“…那我走啦，希望到时候包括在更衣室的，屋内的大家，能够来参加十点的比赛哟。”  
这家伙察觉到我在这了！  
听到狛枝特别提到更衣室，日向不知为何，直觉的认为到，但是门是锁着的，又有七海当做借口，他暂时进不来。  
“喂狛枝，“比赛”到底是啥啊”  
“不行呢九头龙君，如果事前知道了就丧失乐趣了不是吗。”  
“好了别卖关子了！快点说吧！”  
“那也不行哟。”  
“虽然不是出于本意…”  
索尼娅低下头自言自语道，随即抬头平视狛枝，呆在房间的众人忽然感受到索尼娅的身上的气场锐利起来，不复平时优雅温和的，左右田更是差点膝盖软倒忍不住想要下跪。  
“狛枝凪斗殿下，我以诺瓦塞利克王国的第一王女索尼娅·内瓦曼的身份要求你，比赛的内容告知于我。”  
“索尼娅殿下，这不是什么可以动用外交身份的大事吧？”狛枝扬起眉，不快的回答道。  
“依据情况而定，如果比赛的内容对我的人身安全构成威胁，我有权知道。”  
“没想到会出这招呢…”狛枝露出了困扰的表情，老实的回答了索尼娅的问题。  
“也没什么大不了的…十点会由主持人宣布，阳台上会出现400个统一装扮的人，我也在里面，这些人会参与到舞会中，如果谁能够在十二点之前找到我的话，会获得令人惊喜的奖励。”  
“…无论以什么形式都可以？”  
“嘛，活着是前提呢。”  
“知道内容的话，索尼娅殿下，您会参加舞会的吧？”  
“…会的。”  
“那么。”  
“和刚才说的一样。”  
“希望房间内的大家都能参加呢。”  
“到时候会派卫兵来邀请诸位哟。”  
“可恶！狛枝！你这是在威胁我们吗！”  
“啊哈哈，怎么会呢。”  
“我只是，希望大家能够尽情的享受舞会而已。”  
狛枝说完，带上了门，只留下屋内一片空寂。

…这哪里是什么比赛啊。  
简直是大乱斗！  
想象了一下十点时大厅变成修罗场的惨状，日向不忍心的闭起眼睛。  
狛枝似乎发现自己藏在更衣室了，但是因为七海，不可能用武力逼迫将更衣室的门打开。说“要用卫兵”，与其说是威胁大家，不如说是警告自己。十点时无论如何都不能在这呆了，不过在这之前，狛枝可能都不会来了，先和大家商量一下对策吧。  
“日向君，没关系吗？眉头皱的很厉害哦。”七海在一旁担心的提醒道。  
“没事七海，只是想到十点可能发生的事情还连累了大家搅和进来，觉得有些对不住大家…”  
“日向君，这么说我就生气了哟，大家都是自愿的主动帮你的。”七海的脸变得气鼓鼓的，像是遇见危险的河豚。  
“抱歉抱歉！一时意志消沉了！谢了七海！那现在我们先出去和九头龙他们商量一下对策吧？”  
“嗯，还有日向君。不要太责怪狛枝君哟。”  
“嗯？”听到七海预料之外的话，日向回头。  
“狛枝君只是，不太能够直率的表达自己的感情而已。但他一定是为日向好的哟，等到这场闹剧过去， 和他好好谈谈的话，我想…你一定能够理解他的心意哟。”  
“哈？！谁要理解那家伙！”日向气冲冲的开门走出去。  
看来日向君，还没发觉自己的感情呢。七海想着，也走出更衣室。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————

九头龙他们和日向君汇合了。  
狛枝关上门，确定到。随后一边往休息室走去，一边回忆刚才的行动。  
自己到了社交区的自助餐旁，却发现没有吃东西的女生的身影。其他的食物都基本都是没怎么被吃，而草饼却少了几块。参加这个舞会的人如果是抱着想要获得王子的青睐的目的来的话，肯定在舞会前就为了减肥而少吃东西了，更不用说在有很大几率遇见王子的关键时刻了。  
在这种场合下吃东西的人，除了终里，就是其他男性了。而草饼这种不合宫廷的异国食物，应该不会有很多人去尝试才对。但是却少了几块，所以有很大的可能，是被来到这里的日向君吃掉的。当然他也会怀疑其中有诈，不过最终还是没能抵挡草饼的魅力吧，真羡慕啊，草饼。  
只是这么几块草饼，应该是不够日向君填饱肚子的，一定是发生了什么事，让日向君有所顾虑，才会从这里离开的。  
狛枝这么想着，自然地和身旁端着酒杯聊天的人搭上话。  
“你好，请问，刚才有很大的动静，请问是发生了什么吗？”  
先用肯定的语气询问自己还没有把握的事情，如果确实是有，对方会毫不疑心的诚实的回答。而如果没有，对方会直接否定。但是如果要隐瞒的话，不习惯撒谎的人会为了编谎话而反应慢半拍，或者用夸张的语调来掩盖，又或者格外认真的回答这种本来不重要的问题，并提出其他的问题来转移话题。这种事情没有什么隐瞒的价值，但是为了以防万一，还是先这么问一下吧。  
“啊，刚才有个自称贵族的家伙想要邀请一个正在吃东西的女孩子去玩被拒绝了，僵持不下的时候另一个男孩子出来解了围。”  
“是吗？女生是不是高高的，很可爱，而来解围的男生个子矮矮？”  
“噢噢，了解很清楚嘛。”  
“我是他们的同伴，刚才和他们走散了，听见动静想过来看看，结果却发现没人了，你知道他们往哪去了吗？”  
“他们的话，刚才往那个方向去了。”  
狛枝顺着那个人手指的方向看去，是九头龙他们所在的房间，内心了然。  
“是吗，我再去找找看，谢谢你了。”  
“没事！”  
就这么简单找到的话，也没意思。于是在自己进去之前，先让侍卫通报，给日向他们时间准备。在获得许可进去后，果然日向被藏在更衣室里，还用七海当做借口阻止自己打开更衣室。但是比赛的内容会被套出来这种事，实在出乎自己的意料。  
看来这局是平手呢，日向君。  
期待你之后的出招哟。  
狛枝这么想着，推开了休息室的门，开始为十点的计划做准备。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

到底该怎么办呢？  
房间内，面对困局，大家围成一圈，绞尽脑汁的想着办法，日向和左右田抱着臂，而九头龙插着腰低头闭眼，索尼娅手指点在脸颊上抬头望天，七海好奇的歪头看着大家，而终里还是在边吃边不知道在考虑什么。  
“如果这个比赛是不限形式的抓住狛枝桑的话，那十点时整个大厅可能会演变成了不得的大场面呢。”  
“真是…毕竟外面那群人都是为了狛枝来的，到时候得成什么样啊。”  
“唔…而且狛枝君似乎知道日向君在更衣室了，到时候再跟我们一起行动，被发现的风险很大呢。”  
“索尼娅，不能用你的身份再次制止吗？”  
“很遗憾，因为已经答应狛枝桑参加比赛了。在这之上，再动用权力会被视为出尔反尔而失去信用的。”  
“那能不能让日向趁着这场混乱逃出去呢？”  
“我之前想过，后来放弃了。整个大厅只有一个出口，卫兵太多了，出去还要被盘查。二楼露天阳台的跳下去太过显眼，而且那种高度腿会折的。”  
“藏起来也行不通，大厅和二楼阳台都是开放区域，没有躲藏的地方。”  
“日向，你这打扮去女洗手间的话”  
“没门！”  
“换装呢？”  
“我们之中没有被狛枝看见过的只有七海和日向了，他俩体型差距太大，没可能吧。更衣室中的衣服都是狛枝准备的，换上肯定会被发现的。”  
“那到时候趁着混乱随便打晕一个！”  
“不行，不能再让其他无辜的人卷进来了。”  
“切，那要怎么办，乖乖的向狛枝投降吗。”  
“那……那也做不到！”

正当讨论陷入僵局，众人继续苦苦思索之时，七海发言了。  
“说回来…狛枝君打算怎么用这个比赛，发现日向君呢？”  
“反正是看谁不抓狛枝的话谁就是咯？日向又不是自愿参加的。”  
“这样的话，日向桑和大家一起找狛枝桑就不会被发现了不是吗。”  
“嗯…但是事情真的这么简单吗？何况狛枝君如果变装参与其中的话，在混战中，光是为了不被人追上就筋疲力尽了，真的还有余力去找日向君吗？”  
“…！七海，这么说的话！狛枝那家伙，会不会告诉我们的只是表面上比赛的安排，暗地里还有别的计划？”  
“如果那样，狛枝桑原本的安排，又会是什么呢？”  
“唔…我想，先不要从狛枝君的行动思考，而是从狛枝君的目的出发，说不定能得到真相哟。”  
“狛枝的目的？那家伙不就是想抓到日向吗？”  
“嗯…特意搞出这么大的动静。怎么样能够更容易的发现日向君呢？”  
“更加容易的找到我吗…只要不被注意就行了。那家伙会不会不加入变装，在那时候打扮成一般人，悄悄地混进人群中？”  
“说不定哟！日向君。”  
“是呢！在那个时候全场的注意力都集中在变装假狛枝桑们上，没有人会去在意身边的普通人，这样的话，狛枝桑就能够方便地行动了。”  
“从十点到十二点有两个小时，又知道是女装，大混乱中，日向被找到的可能性很大啊。”  
“可恶，狛枝那家伙真是狡猾啊！”  
“唔…这种情况真是难办呢…”  
“切…如果这时地忽然塌个洞钻进去就好了。”  
“想什么呢终里，哪有这么好的事。”  
“一般来说…游戏玩到这里会有密道之类的…”  
“密道！大家！说不定有办法了！”  
索尼娅的情绪突然高昂起来，眼睛也变成星星状。

“每个王宫，为了让王组成员在外敌入侵时顺利的脱逃，都会在建造宫殿的同时，在地下修好秘密通道。我想，日向桑可以趁着混乱，通过密道逃走！”  
“不过，秘密通道的入口，一般被设置在王宫中很难发现的地方。就算进入了通道，为了防止被外人追踪，密道也会被设计成迷宫的形式。通道的入口的位置和通往真正出口的路线，仅有王室成员知道。”  
“什么嘛！就算有密道！不知道在哪，也不知道怎么出去，还不是行不通吗！”  
“还是有办法的，据我所知，以前有一个技艺高超但是性格和兴趣都十分恶劣的发明家，那个时期所有王宫的机关都是她负责设计的，这个王宫也是。所以入口肯定在王宫某个令人意外的地方。”  
“啊啊！我知道！那个家伙！虽然在发明业是知名的天才，但是兴趣实在是太恶劣了！经常把入口设在奇怪的地方！日向！你要小心！说不定入口会被设置在女洗手间或者下水道啊！”  
“太夸张了吧…”  
“路线的话，因为构造复杂，为了防止一些王室成员迷路，在每个交叉口都会有标记作为提示，能够破解的话，就可以顺利出去。”  
“在这座王宫中，知道密室入口的只有狛枝桑一人，他应该不会预想到日向君会去寻找秘密通道吧。”  
“唔，如果预想到了，也来不及去管吧，毕竟在狛枝君看来，日向君更可能在大厅中就是了。”  
“那就按照索尼娅大人说的试试吧，先找到入口！”  
“我们和日向桑一起行动的话，不是很容易被狛枝桑发现日向桑的行踪嘛？”  
“不用了，谢谢大家，我自己一个人去找就好。”  
“日向君，我和你一起去。”  
“七海？！”  
“一个人行动风险太大，而且我作为玩家，也有找机关和走密道的经验，虽然都是在游戏上…也应该可以帮到你。”  
“是啊，狛枝桑还没见过七海桑，和日向一起行动也不会被注意。”  
“但是七海不在，狛枝那家伙不会起疑吗？”  
“我想没有问题哦，更衣室意外有很多和我的衣服尺寸一样的礼服，还有假发和面具，到时候随便拼成一个我作为代替就好了。”  
“那我们就负责吸引狛枝的注意力，为日向他们寻找入口打掩护吧。”  
“赞成！”  
“好的！正好吃饱了想要大干一场！”  
“没问题！”  
“那就这么决定了。日向君，你不反对吧？”  
“嘛，大家既然都这么决定了，我再反对反而显得小气了。就先这么干吧！”

最终讨论的结果。大家兵分两路，到了十点，在比赛开始后，趁着混乱，日向和七海去找密道，而九头龙，索尼娅，左右田，终里为他们打掩护，吸引狛枝的注意。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“报告王子大人，屋里并没有人。”  
“更衣室里也没有吗？”  
“都检查过了，哪里都没有。”

是先去舞会了吧。  
九点五十，狛枝派卫兵到九头龙他们的房间邀请他们，但是通过卫兵从耳麦传来的报告，一个人都没在，看来是商量了出了什么计策，在某处潜伏着，等待着十点的行动呢。  
好啊，我期待着呢，日向君。  
“对了，更衣室内的衣服和假发少了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“明明没准备日向君的衣服尺寸…是穷途末路了吗。嗯，我明白了，具体少了多少，清点清楚了告诉我。”  
“好的。”

 

“日向君，准备好了吗。”  
“嗯，没问题的七海。”  
日向和七海站靠墙边站着，故作轻松的望着周围。  
“根据索尼娅讲，入口的机关一般都隐藏在挂的壁画后，或者是不起眼的墙壁上，也可能是楼梯的扶手的装饰。总之是不会引人注意的地方，当然，和左右田说的那样，也可能隐藏在女厕所。”  
“如果不是后者就帮大忙了！”  
“会怎么样呢？”  
“七海，我看见九头龙他们了，在那边的自助餐桌那里。”  
“嗯，掩护就拜托他们了。”  
“虽说如此…不觉得有点太高调了吗…”  
“我想…可能这样效果更好吧…”

 

两个男生站在女生们的前面，九头龙的少爷气场全开，恶狠狠地瞪着过路的人，而左右田眼神来回游移，目光不定。  
“九头龙桑…不用这么有气势也可以哟…”  
索尼娅和终里旁边扶着由衣服塞成的七海假人，头上顶着歪了的假发，穿的是有裙撑的下摆及地的长袖的裙子，由于裙子很厚所以不用扶就能立起来，假人的手臂套了手套，脸上带着表情夸张的大面具，虽然捂得有点严实，但打着舞会的借口，这种打扮也不会让人起疑。

当、当、当、当、当、当、当、当、当、当。

十点的钟声敲响了。  
日向和七海更加警觉地注视着周围环境的变化，九头龙他们也明显紧张起来。

全场的灯光熄灭，从天花板上打来的几束强光照亮了二楼阳台，中间站着一位戴着面具和耳机，拿着话筒的西装男。

“大家，玩的开心吗！”  
“开心！！！”  
人潮回应。  
“想要更开心一些吗！！！”  
“想！！！”  
“那就让我们开始吧！！！期待已久的比赛环节！！！”  
主持人的话语刚落，阳台的两边突然喷出烟雾笼罩了二楼，烟雾散尽后，出来了几百个穿着相同服装，身高和体型基本一致，戴着面具遮住脸的白发男。  
“大家所敬爱的王子大人，就变装隐藏在这500个人中！！！如果哪位舞会的参加者能够在12点之前找到真正的王子是哪一位，就会获得令人惊喜的奖励！！！”  
“方法有限制吗？！！”舞台中有人问道。  
“方法不限，手段不限，只要找到王子大人！！不过得是活着的！！！”  
“哦！！！”  
“好！！看来大家的斗志已经昂扬起来了！！！时间不等人！！！”

主持人举起了手。

“GAME！”

挥下。

“START！”

 

开始了。

日向在内心紧张的默念道。  
幸好自己和七海站在墙边，在主持人说开始后，汹涌的人潮卷携翻滚着朝二楼涌去，连九头龙他们也卷入其中寸步难行，只能被人潮推着朝二楼缓慢的移动。日向和七海弯下腰，正准备开溜，去靠近门口的墙边摸索入口时，日向又回头望了一眼，有几个跑得快的人已经离那些假王子仅有几米的距离，就在这时。  
离阳台栏杆的几个假王子，翻过二楼的栏杆降到一楼，侧身着地到滚了几圈后，毫发无伤的站起来，朝着远离人群的方向，也就是自己这边跑老。  
更多的假王子从二楼跳下。  
人群又朝一楼涌来。

“日向君，没时间了，赶快！”正当日向震惊于假王子们的身手时，七海抓住日向的手臂，两人悄悄地跑走了。  
“是的，目前为止一切都照安排进行。”主持人把话筒放下，扶着耳机轻声的说。  
这场闹剧快点结束吧。  
望着眼下的人潮，主持人叹了口气。  
咦？  
主持人抬起头，似乎发觉了什么。  
算了，有什么也当没什么吧。  
于是他轻轻地放过了日向转过墙角时裙子的反光。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

可恶！果然这里也没有吗！  
日向摸完墙壁边的一排画，气馁道。  
自己和七海分头对两侧的墙壁的挂画进行搜索，而人潮还在远处，暂时没有要过来的迹象。  
不过似乎还真是惨烈啊。  
日向刚才抑制不住好奇心，悄悄地探头看了看，发现舞会已经变成大乱斗，戴着面具的假王子们来回躲避着追捕，而被捉住的早就丧失了行动力，面具被扒，衣服也破破烂烂的，像用过的麻袋一样被丢弃叠一边。  
呜哇…好惨啊…不知道九头龙他们怎么样了。  
日向一边回想现场的惨状，一边担心九头龙他们在这场混战中的遭遇。  
“日向君！找到了！在这边！”  
七海探头，悄悄地招呼日向。  
“太好了七海！在哪里！”  
“女洗手间的靠墙的隔间，超级隐蔽的，摸索了一阵才发现。”  
“女、女洗手间？！！”  
“对啊，现在没人，快点过来吧。”  
“…………”  
“七海。”  
“嗯？”  
“拜托，这件事结束后，千万不要对任何人说。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“原来密道是这样的啊……”  
在日向经历了再也不想回想起的经历后，面对眼前开阔的空间，不禁感叹道。  
墙壁上昏黄的灯光照亮着周围，地面和墙壁都是石头制成的，空气中有着地下特有的陈旧的潮湿的味道。  
日向转头，看见了入口，入口旁边有一个巨大的石碑，日向和七海走近，发现上面刻着字，是一首诗。

 

开辟鸿蒙，万物降生。  
造物的神完成了工作，满意隐去了行踪。  
然而，世间仍留存着他伟大的智慧。  
只要你细心找寻就会发现。  
它在春天绿叶的萌芽中施展魔法。  
给予长耳朵的动物的爱的礼物。  
躲藏在爱慕着阿波罗的克吕提厄的化身中。  
回响在冲到沙滩上的海洋的耳朵里。  
而今，神又要将智慧的火种借给世人。  
愚蠢的子孙哟。  
如果想要到达终点，获得恩惠。  
必须跨越所有大陆。  
方能重生。

 

“好奇怪的诗啊…”  
“嗯…我想，这可能是个谜题诗，而诗中就隐藏着通关的方法呢。”  
“通关…七海…这不是游戏啊…”  
“先来玩吧！猜谜游戏！”  
“为什么干劲燃起来了…”

“诗中说要到达终点，获得恩惠，是指出口吧？那跨越所有大陆是什么？”  
“唔…所有大陆的话，指的是七大陆地板块吧？也就是说我们要经过七个交叉口。”  
“嗯，从第五行到第八行这四行，感觉是全诗的关键了。”  
“是呢，第一个指的是树叶发芽。”  
“第二个长耳朵的动物，不会是兔子吧？爱的礼物？什么？”  
“一般来说，都是指小孩子吧？”  
“兔子的孩子？”  
“日向君，我好像有眉目了。”  
“真的吗？是什么七海？”  
“还不确定，先看看后两行。”  
““爱慕着阿波罗的克吕提厄的化身中”，是希腊神话吧？阿波罗是太阳的代表，但是克吕提厄的化身？是一种花吗？嘛，如果想到和太阳有关的花的话，只能想到向日葵了呢。”  
“没错，就是向日葵哟。”  
“诶？真的吗七海？”  
“这个故事很长，等出去再讲吧，最后一个，“冲在沙滩上的海洋的耳朵里”。”  
“指的是某种经常在岸上见到长得像耳朵的海洋生物吧？海螺之类的？但是这些又有什么关系呢？”  
“日向君！我知道了哟！”  
七海靠近日向，兴奋地双手握拳。  
“是…是什么啊七海？”  
“是斐波那契数列！”  
“第五、七、八行指的是斐波那契螺旋。而斐波那契数列因为被数学家用兔子生小兔子来做例子，所以又被称为兔子数列。如果我们要经过七个交叉口的话，取数列的前七位数就好了。”  
“我记得那个数列，前两位是1，后面的每一项都是前两项的和？那这样的话，是1，1，2，3，5，8，13。不过就算知道了这些数，又有什么用呢？”  
“只要到了交叉口的话就会有提示吧，我们过去看看吧，走吧日向君！”  
“噢…噢噢！”

响应着七海莫名其妙燃起来的热情，日向跟在七海身后，跑进了入口。

 

“这是什么啊…”  
日向他们进入了第一个岔路口，看着七个岔路上面的字母满脸黑线。

 

Li Be B C N O F

 

“七海，你能看出来吗？”  
“嗯，是元素周期表里的主族元素，我们走Li，日向君。”  
“好…好！”

 

第二个岔路口

 

Nerva  
Trajan  
Hadrian  
Antoninus Pius  
Marcus Aurelius

 

“七海……这又是什么啊？”  
“是罗马五贤帝的名字哟，走啦日向君，这次是Nerva。”  
“等一下！”

第三个岔路口

“这次是音符吗，意外的简单呢，走二分音符就好了吧七海？”  
“是的哟！怎么样日向君，也渐渐乐在其中了吧！”  
“哪有啊！”

正在日向和七海顺利的朝着下一个交叉口前进的时候，日向心中还留存着一丝不安。  
这个不安在和九头龙他们商量对策的时候就有了，本以为是对事情能否顺利进行而产生的不安，但是后来却发现这种不安并没有随着和九头龙他们分开，自己和七海找到入口，以及谜题的解开而淡化，不如说越来越强烈。  
这种不安的来源，大约是源于对狛枝的了解吧。  
因为推理本身还有漏洞，在混乱中狛枝如果找到自己的话会怎么样呢？在那种场合下，自己如果说出他是王子，他反而会成为众矢之的。而对于包含这种风险的可能，狛枝真的不会考虑到吗？不如说，以智谋为长的他真的会放弃自身的控场优势，亲自加入到混战中吗？  
他可是那个狛枝啊。  
这个人真正的计划，自己和同伴们，可能并没有真正看清。  
日向的不安感越来越强烈了。  
“日向君，从刚才起就在想着什么，是在想狛枝君的事情吗？”  
“诶？七海你会读心术吗？”  
“不会哟，只是现在让日向君烦恼的，八成就是狛枝君了。”  
“是啊，不过我倒不是考虑这家伙会不会追来了，只是”  
“感觉狛枝君的计划不是大家推测的那样，是吗？”  
“七海，你会读心术吧。”  
“不会哟，我和日向君一样，从大家讨论出结果开始就抱有疑问了。”  
“？！那为什么不提出来呢！如果那样的话，说不定能找出狛枝真正的计划！”  
“因为已经找到了可以帮日向君逃出的方法，所以狛枝君的计划不重要了。”  
“这样的话，九头龙他们可能会拜狛枝所赐陷入大危机啊！”  
“日向君，现在狛枝君的重点是你哟。”  
“可是！”  
“或者说你认为，九头龙他们是那么容易被打败的人吗？”  
“那倒不是。”  
“所以就放心吧，大家都是想帮日向君才这么做的。而且狛枝君的目标始终是你，所以就算计划暴露了，九头龙他们也不会被怎么样的，大概。”  
“哈哈，大概是什么呀！”  
“嘛，狛枝君的本心其实也不坏哟，只是不能好好地表达自己内心的感情而已，这点日向君不是也最清楚吗。”  
“切，谁清楚那家伙的事情！”  
“日向君，心情好些了吧？”  
“谢了，七海。”  
“没有关系。”

第四个岔路口

“呜哇！这次好多！有12个！”

 

子丑寅卯辰巳午未申酉戌亥

 

“这是十二支哟日向君，走寅！”  
“好…”

第五个岔路口

 

（我是星座符号）

 

“…………”  
“是星座的符号哟日向君！向狮子座进发！”  
“噢噢…”

第六个岔路口

睦月  
如月  
弥生  
卯月  
皐月  
水無月  
文月  
葉月  
長月  
神無月  
霜月  
師走

“…月份的别称吗。”  
“葉月哟日向君！”  
“好……”

第七个岔路口

“这次是13了…呜哇！好多岔路！”  
“而且每个岔路口上的标识也不是文字，符号和英文了哟，”  
“诶？那是什么？”  
“是算术题。”  
“算术题？！这次的数字是13吧？也就是说要找到得数是13的题目？”  
“应该是的，刚才数了数，题目正好有13道，不是很难，我们就开始做题吧！”  
“可是没有纸和笔啊…”  
“唔…用石子在地上演算吧。”  
“好…”  
日向和七海从路边捡起小石子，抬头看了看题，蹲在地上，拿着小石子划着算起来。

 

“最后三道题好难啊！”  
“好可惜，明明只要再解出两道就能知道答案了。”  
“算了，反正也算不出来，先休息一下吧。”  
日向把小石子放在地上，找了个干净的地方靠墙坐下，七海也在日向的身边坐了下来。  
“七海，现在几点了？我来这里时没拿手机。”  
“已经11点了。”  
“这么久了，不知道九头龙他们怎么样了。”  
“没问题的。”  
“七海，对于狛枝的真正计划，我还是放不下心。”  
“唔…那么趁着休息，来试着推理一下狛枝君真正计划吧？”  
“好啊。”  
“日向君觉得，之前商量的结果，哪里不对劲呢？”  
“嗯…总感觉那家伙不是会让自己陷入困境的人，而且你看，王宫毕竟是他的主场，场地熟悉，又能够指挥众人，自己策划的混乱，又何必要亲自加入其中呢？”  
“可是狛枝君有幸运在哟。”  
“那家伙的幸运虽然能保证他躲过袭击，但是在全场一片混乱的情况下，那种毫发无伤反而让他更显眼了不是吗？”  
“也是呢…那狛枝君为了找出日向君，特地把场面搞得这么隆重，又是通过什么方式参与进来的呢…？”  
日向也对这个问题有疑惑，想要从回忆中找到线索，开始回忆思考，从自己在那个黑暗的房间和狛枝会面开始，到和九头龙碰见，再到自己在更衣室听着狛枝和同伴们的的对话，再到主持人出场…  
主持人除了话筒之外，还带着耳机。  
一般在电视节目中，耳机的另一边是导演…  
等一下，如果把这场舞会比作节目的话，那狛枝的身份不就是导演吗？！  
导演一般都会在幕后，不会亲自上场。  
再联想到狛枝和自己见面的小房间。  
“七海！狛枝可能根本没有参加舞会！那家伙说不定在某个房间内躲着，用通讯系统遥控指挥全场！”  
“是呢日向君、如果这样的话，狛枝君就不用自己专门参与这场混乱，而通过在大厅里布置的下属来找到你了。但是，就算狛枝君事先告诉下属们你的外貌，又如何在这场蒙面舞会李让下属他们找到你呢？因为这毕竟是蒙面舞会呀。”  
“嘛…反正混乱已经煽动起来了…接下来只要找个理由把焦点对准蒙面舞会的参与者，他们就会自相残杀起来了…！这样的话，九头龙他们果然有危险！”  
“嗯…确实是很严峻的形式呢，但是大家真的没有关系哟，日向君。”  
“七海，我们12点左右还是返回王宫吧，到时候狛枝的游戏也过了时效，如果出现危机，也可以叫大家一起从这里逃出去。”  
“嗯…好吧。不过要先解完最后三个题！不然游戏就没法通关了！”  
“好！开始吧！解题！”

——————————————————————————————————————————

“切！事情为什么会变成这个样子！”九头龙一拳打飞了一个冲过来的人。  
“嘛！也算是训练的一种了不是吗！”终里又踹翻一个。  
“这是哪门子训练啊！简直变成街头不良的斗殴了！”左右田抄起餐桌上的盘子扣在一个人的脸上。  
“嗯，有些困扰呢~”索尼娅一个一个漂亮的空翻躲过了袭击。  
“我怎么总觉得狛枝那家伙事先好像知道事情会变成这样，躲在某个地方嘲笑我们！”

舞会像左右田说的那样，已经变成了斗殴现场。  
十一点左右，假王子们全部被捕获，但是其中并没有狛枝。  
这时候，不知道是从哪传来的小道消息，迅速在人群中扩散开来。

王子并没有在这些假王子中，而是为了寻找心爱的人，乔装加入了舞会。

王子隐藏在我们之间？  
那和刚才一样，只要让王子摘下面具，不就有办法找到他了吗。  
随着越来越多的人摘下面具，出现了下面的场景。

“亲爱的！为什么你会来参加舞会！难道要抛弃你的恋人吗！”  
“为什么你也在这里！难道也是瞄上了王子吗？！”  
“喂~！！这里有个家伙不摘面具~说不定是王子~~啊！他跑了！”

后来状况失控，愈演愈烈，变成了集体斗殴，九头龙他们为了自保，也加入了战斗。

“可恶！狛枝那家伙！抓到后一定揍他一顿！”  
“到时候也带我一个！”  
“先别考虑揍狛枝了！想想怎么把眼前的状况应付过去吧！我可是快招架不住了！”左右田低头躲过了挥过来的拳头，叫苦道。  
“事前预想到可能会发生这种情况，于是跟澪田桑商讨了一下，她说到时可以场外求助。”  
“澪田？！！”  
“嗯，刚才拨通了澪田桑的手机，但是还没接通，请大家再等一下。”  
“好的！！！”  
有了场外援助，大家暂时鼓足了干劲，去应对这混战的局面。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“哈哈哈，果然会变成这样子吗……真棘手啊，不仅A计划早早地失败了，B计划也快要坚持不住了。事情到底会变成什么样呢？”  
房间内，周围是闪烁着的电脑屏幕和紧张的工作的黑西装男们，狛枝坐在中间，戴着耳麦，轻笑着说道。

日向、七海和九头龙的直觉没有错。

狛枝没有出现在舞会现场。

不如说，从一开始，就没有这个打算，甚至连让舞会变得更加混乱的“王子没有在假王子中，而是乔装加入了舞会。”这则消息，也是由狛枝安排在人群中的下属放出去的。

狛枝的真正目的，从一开始只有一个。

让舞会现场变得尽可能的混乱，从而让想要用人海战术隐藏在人群中的日向君无从躲藏，就此现身。

十点比赛开始时，经属下报告，日向没和九头龙他们在一起，大概是知道自己已经猜到日向和他们会合，于是分开行动了吧，更衣室里的衣服，假发和面具也少了，估计是日向君在那里换了装束，但是没有发现换下的衣服，是扔在某个垃圾桶里了吧。在已经变成大混战的现在，九头龙组中四人在抵抗，而没有抵抗的一人，应该是七海吧？毕竟是超高校级的玩家，不是体育相关的才能，所以不参与大豆也很正常。

看来继续监视九头龙他们也获得不了日向的相关线索了。  
“日向君藏得很隐蔽呢…到现在还没找到。”狛枝自言自语。  
不过没关系，到十二点还有半小时，我是很有耐心的。  
如果十二点再不出现，也还有最终手段。  
总之，不要想逃掉哟，日向君。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

日向和七海看着眼前被五花大绑的蒙面人。

在日向和七海解出了最后三道题后，还没来得及欢呼庆祝。却听见一条密道中传来的哐哐哐的、由远及近的脚步声。  
日向和七海彼此对视一眼，躲在传来脚步声的密道的墙边，在脚步声走近后，日向用高跟鞋敲晕了来者，和七海合力制服后，撕下自己的裙子捆住他的手和脚，捆好后，那个人醒了。

“你是不是狛枝派来的？！不要再帮他胡闹了！”日向厉声问道。  
“疼疼疼…小姑娘你怎么敲得这么狠啊…狛枝？那个王子？别开玩笑了，我怎么可能是王室的走狗呢。”  
“你不是那边的人？那你是…”日向惊讶。  
“反正不是帮他的，听你的口气，似乎是从他那逃出来的？至少在这一点上，我们的利益是一致的，怎么样？放了我，我可以帮你们出口恶气哦。”  
“唔…也就是说，你是绑匪之类的人？”  
“不要说得那么不好听啊，我们可是劫富济贫的侠士。”  
“果然是绑匪呢…”  
“绑匪？你们要绑架狛枝吗？！听口气还不止一个人？”  
“在这之上就不能多说了，小姑娘，总之我和你们是一起的，知道了就快点把绳子解开吧。”  
“七海，我们现在就回去吧！不是担心比赛的时候了！不用说九头龙他们，连狛枝也危险了！”  
“好！”  
“喂！小姑娘！把我解开啊！”

日向和七海把绑匪丢在原地，迅速的向回跑去。

要没事啊！狛枝！

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

离十二点还有三分钟。

现场像是大战过后的废墟，衣服的碎片胡乱在空中飘起又落下，失去战斗力的人员衣冠不整的或躺或趴的横七竖八的倒在地上，周围是或被扔或被摘的丢在地上的化妆面具，还有用来当做武器的盘子和杯子以及食物的碎片，整个大厅一片狼藉。

两分钟。

“所以呢所以呢？创酱和凪斗酱的lovelove秀到底怎么样了？”  
“这个，还没出结果。”  
九头龙他们因为澪田的远程帮助，在这场大乱斗中没有损伤。索尼娅和澪田聊着天，其余的同伴正静静地等着十二点的到来。

 

一分钟。

 

全场的灯灭了，又像十点时一样，黑暗和寂静笼罩了大厅。

 

三十秒。

 

几束强光忽然又从天花板上打了下来，打在靠近门口的一楼大厅中，狛枝站在灯光中间。

周围的灯又重新亮起。

当、当、当、

十二点的钟声敲响了。

 

“很遗憾呢，我没有被大家抓到。”

 

当、

狛枝继续发表着演讲。

 

忽然，从狛枝背对的角落冲出一个黑影迅速的奔向狛枝，手上拿着的刀反射出寒光。

 

当、

 

“狛枝桑！！身后！！！”  
“狛枝！！！”  
“狛枝后面！！！”  
“狛枝闪开！！！”

九头龙他们看见了、但是相隔太远，赶过去已经太迟了。

 

当、

 

“狛枝！！！”

狛枝朝着声音传来的方向转头，看见了熟悉的面孔焦急的向自己跑来。

 

当、

 

日向冲上去，撞开狛枝。

时间在这一刻仿佛放慢了流动的速度、被无限的延长。  
周边像是按下了静音键一样安静、安静到日向能清晰地听见自己的心跳声。  
好烦人啊。  
日向想。  
除了这个声音，其他的都听不见。  
七海的呼喊，周围的尖叫声，九头龙他们的焦急的声音，卫兵跑过来的脚步声，都听不见。  
面前所有的一切，仅仅像是慢速的电影一样，呈现在自己的视界中。  
包括因为自己撞击的力道太猛而飞起的狛枝，以及将要刺向自己的拿刀的黑影，和七海以及九头龙他们冲过来的步伐、都无比的缓慢。  
缓慢到让人以为世界不会就此结束。

当、当、当、当、当。

钟声响完了十二下，世界归于沉静。

狛枝被日向撞开了两米多，黑影刺中日向，因为十二点魔法消失，日向的裙子从裙摆散成花瓣飘散在空中，恢复成原先的衣服，七海和九头龙他们跑到了日向身边。

“日向君！！！”  
“日向！”  
“日向桑！”

正在同伴们围在日向身边，焦急的呼喊日向的名字时，原本趴着的日向忽然抬起头，看了看周围。

 

“诶？我没死？”  
“日向君！伤口没事吧！”  
“没有疼的感觉……”日向一下子翻身坐起来，身上很干净，没有血迹，也没有伤口。  
“诶？”同伴们都惊呆了。  
“没有受伤？”  
“明明被刀刺中了！”

“那是当然的…因为是伸缩刀…”狛枝趴在地上，似乎还没从撞击中缓过劲。

“诶？？？”

“不会有人受伤的，本来刺客也是为了引出日向君而安排的…没想到会这么用力的撞过来呢…”狛枝站起身，揉了揉被日向撞到的肩膀。

“哈？？？”日向懵掉了。

“总之，是我的胜利呢，日向君。”

听到胜利这个词，忽然想起了和狛枝的比赛的内容，日向反驳道。  
“已经过了12点了！”  
“嘛，当时钟声还在响不是吗。”  
“你这是耍诈！”  
“诶？比赛本身没规定不能用计谋吧？”  
“……！”  
还是中招了，身在大厅的中央，周围都是狛枝的人，就算再跑进密道，在因全速赶回来而体力基本耗尽的现在，跑不了多远就会被捉住吧。  
已经结束了吗。  
就在日向绝望的想着时，身边的索尼娅和七海在商量了什么之后，小声而坚决的对日向说道。  
“日向桑！堵住耳朵！”  
“日向君！去密道！”  
在还不知道会发生了什么而先听从指示而堵住耳朵后，忽然发现周围的士兵纷纷倒下，而狛枝也变了脸色，堵住耳朵，日向看到有破绽，猛地起身往密道入口跑去。

狛枝看到日向君朝女洗手间的方向跑去，心下了然，然而暂时不能行动。  
没想到会有澪田桑的场外援助…日向君也竟然去了那个地方…果然人在走投无路时会爆发潜能吗…  
先放你一马吧，日向君。  
我在那里等你。  
狛枝一边堵住耳朵，一边在内心打算着下一步的行动。

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“哈、哈、哈、哈、哈……”  
日向凭借残留的印象找到了路，拼命地跑着，到了第七个路口，发现因为衣服的消失，被绑着的人不见了，反正也是狛枝安排的吧。日向看了看墙，找到了得数为13的答案，又跑了一会后，发现是出口，加快了脚步，终于到外面。  
已经是晚上了，是阴天，厚厚的云层遮住了天空，没有一丝光亮，风吹过，带来了泥土和草木的气息。  
是王宫外面的森林啊。  
正在日向适应着眼前的黑暗时，忽然感觉手被拉住。  
“日向君。”旁边响起狛枝的声音。  
“狛枝？！你怎么在这里？！”日向还没完全适应眼前的黑暗，看不出狛枝的轮廓。  
“我一应也是王室成员，自然知道出口在哪里。不如说日向君才是闯入者，不过结婚以后自然会知道，现在也不晚，”  
“放手！！！谁要和你结婚啊！！！”  
“日向君，还没想起来吗？”狛枝的话语中透出一丝不满。  
“放手狛枝，我已经有了喜欢的人了，不会和你结婚的。”  
在说出这句话后，日向感觉狛枝攥紧了自己的手，情绪似乎很激动。  
“不可以…”  
“诶？”  
“不可以！明明是我先来的！日向君！你忘”话还没说完，狛枝似乎倒了下去，握住自己的手也无力松开了。  
“狛枝？”  
没有回应，日向往狛枝那边看去，却用已经适应黑暗的眼睛发现，狛枝倒在了地上，身后站着一个手拿棍子的蒙面男。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“痛……”  
狛枝清醒过来，感觉后脑传来阵阵的钝痛，不自觉地出声。  
“你醒了？”是日向的声音，但是压得极低。  
狛枝没回话，感觉自己双手被绑在身后，周围很黑，似乎是在什么东西里面，还有些颠簸，自己躺在一堆硬硬圆圆的东西上，从味道闻起来，好像是土豆。  
“日向君，我们现在在哪里？”  
“麻袋里。”  
“…………”  
“狛枝，这又是你安排的吗？”  
“日向君…就算我再怎么设计…也不会请人把自己打晕绑好然后塞进装有泥土豆的麻袋里吧…”  
“啊…看来之前的绑匪是真的呢。”  
“绑匪？什么绑匪？”  
“之前在密道里打晕一个绑匪，本来以为是你设计的，结果没想到是真的。”  
“日向君…你的疑心也太重了…”  
“是因为谁啊。”  
“如果以为是我设计的，为什么不抛下我直接跑掉啊。”  
“…………”  
“日向君，你的手没被绑吗？”  
“没。”  
“真是亲切的绑匪呢…没有用胶带封住嘴，连脚都没绑，似乎也没搜身。日向君，能摸一下我裤子左边的口袋吗。”  
“这里吗…”  
“…！不是那！”  
“抱歉抱歉！小刀？你怎么随身带着这种东西？”  
“以防万一嘛，现在我转过身，你能帮我把身后的绳子隔开吗。”  
“好。”  
日向摸索着，用手确定了位置，小心翼翼的割开了绳索。  
“谢谢了，日向君，绑匪一共几个人？你知道从我们被装上马车到我醒来，经过多长时间吗？”  
“见到的绑匪只有一个，但是据他说还有同伙。现在我身上没有可以看时间的东西，估算的话，差不多十分钟吧。”  
“十分钟啊…那应该前进三公里左右了，这个森林不大，距离下一个城镇大约一个小时的路程，不知道在那里他还有没有同伙，得尽早解决才行呢。”狛枝放松了一下手腕，说道。  
“嗯，他用棍子威胁我进麻袋，似乎没有其他的武器。马车没有顶棚，可以从后面直接袭击他。”  
“好，不过他驾驶着马车，如果动静太大，让马惊到就糟了，日向君，你有驾驶马车的经验吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我来控制马，日向君，你能对付绑匪吗？”  
“虽然没有实际经验…但在学校的时候被二大训练过…终里也教过一些招数，应该可以吧。”  
“日向君，你看见棒子在哪吗？”  
“不知道，我被装进麻袋后就看不到了。”  
“那要在他反击之前搞定，毕竟被棍子打下正在行驶的马车不是闹着玩的。”  
“好，那我速战速决。”  
“日向君，如果你估计的没错的话，五分钟后会经过一条大河，水流很急，声音很大，如果有这个的声音作为掩护，应该没有问题。”  
“好。”  
“日向君，需要小刀吗？”  
“不用。”  
“那到时候小心。”  
“好。”  
“河好像快到了。”  
听到狛枝这句话和依稀的水流声，日向噤住了声音。狛枝小心翼翼的用刀割开麻袋让两人出来，水流声变得清晰，绑匪还在专心致志的驾驶着马车，日向和狛枝扶着土豆，站了起来。  
到了桥上，马蹄踩着地的声音更加清脆，狛枝和日向开始行动。  
日向从右侧冲到了绑匪的背后，用颈脖绞制住对方的脖子同时瞄到了对方手边的棍子一脚踢掉，狛枝从左侧一跃上马，拉住缰绳割断了绳索将马转向，日向看对方已经晕了，就放开他，拉住狛枝伸过来的手上马，两人骑着马，扔下马车和绑匪朝着城堡的方向行进。  
“吓死我了！第一次在实战中用终里教的颈脖绞！没想到成功了！”  
“第一次已经很精彩了，日向君。”  
“狛枝。你意外的淡定呢。”  
“哈哈，因为已经习惯了。”  
“嘛，经历了这种，我也不是不能稍微理解你的感受了。”  
两人之后没有再说话，直到回到了密道出口，狛枝把马停下，日向先下马，狛枝在下马之后，却发现日向已经往森林中跑了。  
“日向君？！”  
“抱歉了狛枝！今晚发生了很多事我得回去想想！！！我从森林能回家所以再见了！！！”  
看着日向跑进森林深处渐渐消失的身影，狛枝叹了口气。  
日向君，你认识路吗。

——————————————————————————————————————————

糟了，迷路了。  
日向看着四周一片黑漆漆，意识到了现状。  
刚才一心只想着躲过狛枝，进入森林却发现自己根本不认路。  
深夜的森林格外的湿冷，一阵寒风吹过，日向君打了个冷颤。  
本来体力就已经耗尽了，今晚经历那么多事，又只吃了两个草饼，还没喝水，日向现在又累又饿又渴。  
还冷。  
原本自己穿的就是室内的衣服，在深夜误入丛林，虽然森林里没有猛兽，但是挨冻几个小时也不好受。  
怎么办。

说起来，上次在森林里与精灵会面，已经是十年前的事了。  
这次精灵还会来救自己吗。  
精灵长大了吗，是不是变得更漂亮了。  
不过精灵的寿命似乎原本比人长，生长期相应的也会慢一些，现在应该还只是十二三岁的小姑娘吧。  
那她还能认出自己吗？  
如果认出来，会不会惊讶于当年遇见的小男生，已经长得这么高了呢。  
自己到现在还没有找到才能，还贸然闯入森林，又迷了路。  
精灵知道会生气的吧。  
还是说她早就把我忘掉了。  
日向君这么胡乱想着，伸手想触摸一直挂着，精灵给自己的戒指时，忽然感觉脖子上空荡荡的。  
糟了！弄掉了！  
说起来，刚刚跑进森林的时候，脖子被什么东西勒住了，还以为是擦过的树枝，现在想来，应该是是项链被树枝勾到了。  
回去找又不认识路，果然只能在这里呆到天亮吗。  
还和狛枝夸下海口说能回家。  
不仅没能回家，重要的戒指也丢了。  
自己真是太逊了。  
日向懊恼的蹲下，决定抱着自己暂时休息，保持体温等待天亮。  
不知过了多长时间，在日向半梦半醒间，听到草丛里传来淅淅索索的声音，越来越近。  
不会吧？！不是说没有野兽吗？！日向猛地清醒，警觉的抬起头，发现是狛枝。

“狛枝…怎么又是你啊。”  
“日向君，又迷路了吗。”  
“又？”  
“还把这个落在树枝上，到底要马虎到什么地步啊。”

狛枝伸手张开，是自己落下的戒指。  
“！谢了狛枝！”  
日向小心的双手接过，捧在手里。  
“很重要的东西吗？”  
狛枝在日向身边坐下来。  
“嗯，因为从非常重要的家伙那接过来的。”  
“明明有重要的人还喜欢上别人，日向君这个花心轻浮男。”  
“？？？”面对狛枝毫无来由的指责，日向无语的看着他。

不知何时，阴云散去，清冷的月光透过树冠漏进来，照在狛枝的脸上，头发闪闪的映着月光，日向看得出神。

狛枝低头，表情落寞，又像是在怀念着什么。让日向觉得莫名熟稔。

一阵风吹过。

快点想起来吧。

不知送来谁的叹息。

啊啊……  
原来是这家伙啊……  
所以才那么着急吗。

明明直接告诉自己就好的，却偏偏选了这么别扭的方式。  
真是笨蛋呢。  
虽然自己不输给他就是了。

又被精灵找到了。  
他也长大了呢。  
也好好的记着和自己的约定呢。  
就是不知道，他会不会因为没有找到才能而责怪自己呢。  
“狛枝…最终还是你赢了…”  
日向朦胧的想着，安心的闭上眼睛，放松了一直紧绷的神经，往狛枝身上倒去，无视了焦急的呼喊，任由意识沉入到黑暗中。

 

漫长的夜晚终于结束了。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

听见了清晨的鸟叫，日向醒了过来，发现自己躺在床上，是陌生的床和房间，另一张床上被子被叠得整齐，但仍看出睡过的痕迹。  
自己应该在森林里才对。  
怎么醒来在床上？还别人睡一个屋子？  
抱着满腹的疑问，日向起身下床，发现自己身上的衣服也被替换成干净的衬衫和长裤。床边摆着新的一次性拖鞋。日向君穿上拖鞋，打开门准备出去，却撞见了边走路边打游戏的七海。  
“日向君，你醒了？”  
“七海？你也在这？”  
“嗯，大家都在哟。”  
“这是什么地方？发生了什么事？”  
“这是王宫，在你走后，狛枝君说密道的出口日向君不认识路，并在再三保证不会对你做什么，只是把你带回来后，先把我们安置在大厅，过了很长一段时间后，狛枝君忽然焦急地把失去意识的你抱进来，让医生看看。经过诊断，没有受伤，只是因积攒的疲劳而睡得太沉而已。但是狛枝君仍然不放心，最后和你睡在一个屋里才放下心来，刚才狛枝君出来，说要去把早餐拿上来，应该快就会回来，啊，回来了。”  
“呀七海桑，日向君？这么早就醒了？明明多睡一会也行的。”  
日向转头，狛枝换上了平常的衣服，手里托着餐盘看着自己和七海，餐盘里有自己喜欢的草饼。  
“那我先去吃饭啦，日向君，待会再见哦。”七海说完，下了楼。  
日向和狛枝进了屋，日向坐在了自己的床上，狛枝把餐盘放在桌子上后坐到了日向对面的床上。

“日向君，不吃早饭吗？”  
“暂时不饿。”  
“诶？是日向君最喜欢的草饼哦？”  
日向定了定神，把对草饼欲望忍了下去，毕竟对狛枝还有更重要的事要说。

短暂的应答后，沉默再次弥漫在两人间。

 

“狛枝，你被绑匪打的那个地方没事吧？”  
“医生看过了，没关系，只需要静养几天，不能剧烈活动。”  
“嗯…那就好。”  
“日向君，有喜欢的人了啊。”  
“有了，很早以前。”  
“是什么样的人。”  
“是个不够直率的别扭笨蛋。”  
“哈哈，日向君会喜欢那样的人呢。”  
“但是同时，也是非常重要的人。”  
“诶？”

日向坐到狛枝身边，握住狛枝的手，目光热切的望向他，狛枝有些惊讶，不敢相信的睁大眼睛，眼角湿润的望着日向。

 

“狛枝。”  
“嗯。”  
“那个，我还没找到才能。”  
“好笨呀，日向君。”  
“但是我觉得，和你交朋友，大约需要的不是才能。”  
“嗯？那是什么？”  
“是希望哟。”  
“我找到了希望哦，在和你的未来之间。”  
“这样的话，和你做朋友可以吗。”

狛枝往后躺倒在床上，把脸偏过去不看日向。

“太慢了哟，日向君。”狛枝说话的声音带着闷闷的鼻音。  
“哈哈，说的也是呢。”  
“真是，明明是你那边先靠过来的，却又擅自忘了，还要我这边去追。”  
“知道等你等的有多心焦吗。”  
“那为什么还在学校见到我就出言挖苦啊！”  
“因为日向君太笨了，怎么都找不到才能，这样下去要等到什么时候和我做朋友啊，所以很着急嘛。”  
“作为利息，要怎么补偿我。”  
“啊啊，知道了，你说什么都可以。”  
“从此以后都要在法定文书的束缚下，陪在我身边。”  
“好。”  
“还要把赖了很久的告白补充掉。”  
“好。”  
“还有。”  
狛枝回头微笑看向日向，眼眶红红的，闭上眼睛，似乎在等待什么。  
日向俯身，吻了下去。  
蜻蜓点水般的柔软的碰触，交织的吐息。  
短暂的吻结束后，日向和狛枝睁开眼，彼此相视而笑。  
“誓约之吻？”  
“可惜，没有见证人~”  
“呼呼，真的吗？”  
日向半月眼望着狛枝，却没想到自己身后，早就被狛枝发现的，半开不开的门缝后偷看的五人组，成为了他们恋情的见证。

——————————————————————————————————————————

【番外】

1

“日向君，为什么过了这么晚才认出我啊。”  
“当时在森林里遇见你以为你不是人类。”  
“诶？那是什么？妖怪之类的？”  
“………”  
“明明知道不是人类还吻上去，日向君小时候也是很大胆嘛。”  
“什么呀！”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“是很漂亮的居住在森林里的精灵啦。”日向君小声说道。  
“嗯？日向君，有说什么吗？”  
“没有！”  
看着眼前的狛枝，日向在内心吐槽那个时候那么温柔的精灵为什么会长成现在这种性格恶劣男后，决定转移话题。  
“狛枝，为什么那个时候会在森林里啊。”  
“森林后面连接着王族的密道，那些吓唬人的传说都是王宫放出来不让闲人进去的。我当时在王宫太闷于是从密道溜到森林里去玩，看见了球，不知道是谁的，捡起来听见前面有人哭，结果发现日向君蹲在地上，然后被日向君一见钟情还强吻了，还顺走了传家宝的戒指。回去被骂了很久呢。”  
“哈？！是哪个变态先把人抢来在轻浮的告白后逼人玩游戏，还为了让我想起来不计后果的搞出那样的大混乱和一连串的外交事件啊！”  
“谁让日向君的记性那么不好了。”  
“现在想起来了不是吗！狛枝，当时落在你手里的球呢？”  
“为了不让别人知道有外人进入丛林，就放在树林中的小屋里了，应该还在，有空带你去看看哟。”  
“嗯。还有狛枝，既然约定达成了，那戒指可以还给你了吧？”  
“不用哟日向君，留着吧，如果戴在左手的无名指上我会更开心哟。”  
“这样？不过到底有什么用呀？”  
“哈哈，什么用呢？”

不过，森林的精灵吗……  
狛枝想到。  
日向君小时候意外的浪漫呢。

2

“狛枝君，给你，照片洗出来了。”  
“谢了七海桑。拍的好好啊。”  
“哟七海！还有狛枝，你们看什么东西，照片吗？我也看看，哇？！为什么会被拍下来啊！！！”  
“当时手里正好拿着psv。”  
“原来被看到了吗？！！”·  
“多好呀日向君，誓约之吻的见证人和纪念照片都有了，值得庆贺呢。”  
“你这家伙…那时候知道吧…”  
“日向君，左手戴了戒指呢，什么时候和狛枝君举行的婚礼啊？”  
“婚礼还没举行，为什么这么问啊七海？”  
“把戒指戴在无名指的话，是结婚的象征哦。”  
“……狛！枝！”  
“反正早晚都要结，提前预习一下吧，哈哈哈。”  
“狛枝君和日向君关系真的很好呢。”  
“……没办法，谁叫小时候就栽了呢。”  
“现在反悔可不行哟日向君。”  
“没有反悔，不如说这样也不坏。”  
“诶？日向君，不反驳了吗？”  
“你想让我反驳吗？”  
日向君，终于发现自己内心的真正心意了呢。  
七海站在热闹的吵嘴的两个人的身旁，默默地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 日向女装真可爱，狛枝王子真帅气，童话风写的很开心，想谜题也想的很开心。果然我还是比较适合写这种发散类的文章www  
> 希望有机会还能写童话paro，好想写黑天鹅狛枝啊。  
> 话说是不是还有身份互换的童话paro没写完……


End file.
